Revenge
by valusuperchic
Summary: hipo se ha cansado de ser hostigado por todos en la isla, es tiempo de venganza... calificado T por lenguaje. no shipping


Berk era una isla pequeña, con su población de no mas de 60 habitantes de los cuales 54, me odian y me ven como un estorbo, 5 veo diariamente en los entrenamientos de defensa y ataque de dragones (en lo cual apesto como un Gronckle) y a los que yo ni soporto, y el último de todos, mi padre, yo se que el se preocupa por mi bienestar, pero no puedo dejar de notar que tan solo soy una gran decepción para él, estoy muy seguro de que él esperaba otra cosa cuando nací, seguro esperaba a alguien musculoso y valiente, que ayudara a toda costa y que sea un buen heredero del puesto de jefe de la tribu, y aunque hago mi mejor esfuerzo nunca parece ser suficiente.

\- No deben pelear por un martillo, serán alcanzados y estarán muertos. El dragón no va a ser tan amable de esperar a que terminen su pelea- gritó Bocón a los gemelos que peleaban por un martillo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Pienso en Bocón como un segundo padre y quiero creer que el me ve como un hijo adoptivo, el me entiende y me apoya desde que tengo memoria, literalmente, mas que mi padre biológico. Trabajo en la herrería con el hace unos pocos años, mi padre me dio ese puesto pensando que me iba a hacerme mas musculoso y poder levantar aunque sea un escudo… ese no fue el caso.

Me hubiera gustado seguir con mi pensamiento, pero gracias a la marimacho de Astrid no pude…

\- No estorbes idiota,-acotó cuando chocó contra mi- ¿Acaso quieres matarnos a todos?

\- Astrid, Hipo, solo quedan ustedes, quien derribe al dragón obtendrá un punto –cambió el altavoz que tenía en su mano falsa por un garfio y bajó de las tribunas para entrar a la arena y poder interrumpir de forma rápida de ser necesario, y gracias a dios que lo hizo.

-muy bien, ese punto será todo mío- la rubia salvaje corrió hacia el lado opuesto hacia dragón.

\- dejen al desinteresado en esto solo, no es que valla a morir ni nada- susurré para mi y sin darme cuenta estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia la pared- oh demonios-levanté mi hacha a duras penas, como si el dragón se asustara con eso.

-No toques MI punto- dijo Astrid lanzando el hacha corriendo detrás de mi.

Por un momento me relaje al saber que "daria" al dragón….que equivocado estaba.

El dragón se detuvo de golpe, todo quedo en silencio mientras mis ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Fin del entrenamiento, abre los ojos hijo- al abrirlos pude ver, el hacha a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro y a los chicos riéndose- Hipo no es un dragón, Astrid, comenzarás a hacer horas extras para practicar tu puntería con un blanco en movimiento, todos los demás pueden irse a hacer… cualquier cosa que ustedes adolescentes de hoy en día hagan…

todos comenzaron a irse, thor sabe a donde, nunca fui invitado a ningún lugar, así que mis conocimientos eran limitados, tampoco es que quisiera ir con ellos a algún lado, solo que a veces es lindo ser reconocido como UN SER HUMANO, peeeeeeeeeeero es mejor solo que mal acompañado, "los nadders" (como yo llamaba al grupo de adolecentes) caminaron por el camino principal que pasa por toda la aldea. Desde la distancia que me encontaba (unos cuantos pasos atrás) podía escucharlos reírse de cómo me "acobardé" cuando Astrid lanzó su hacha. Amo como ni siquiera se molestan en disimular el completo disgusto que tienen hacia mi.

A mi luego de las lecciones me gustaba tomar el camino del bosque, así me cruzaba con la menor cantidad de vikingos musculosos y pánfilos en el camino, para luego aclarar mi mente y así poder continuar mi día, teniendo un poco de tiempo para mí.

Caminé lo suficiente para estar seguro de que nadie me moleste llegando casi hasta punta cuervo, era un lugar remoto, porque generalmente era bosque "profundo" pero en realidad creo que le tienen un poco de miedo a los dragones que pueden aparecer, pero yo se que eso es solo paranoia.

Abruptamente los árboles desaparecieron revelando un claro con un pequeño río, decidí que iba a pasar el rato ahí.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Esta historia la terminamos de escribir a las 5:40 de la mañana asé que si está medio rara es porque #YOLO y bueno nada, esta es una idea que se nos ocurrió con una amiga mientras boludeabamos. Mi amiga es .com (posiblemente ella haga representaciones graficas de alguna escena o algo así), espero que le halla gustado hasta ahora, es solo el principio y no queremos que valla todo muy rápido y quede chotis asique con paciencia, dejen sus favs follows o reviews para que nosotras sepamos si les guto, si es muy choto o alguna idea cool, algo que quieran que pase.

Besos Suga y Valu~~~~~~~~~~~

Pd:aguantando la necesidad de mayusculas malas palabras innecesarias.

Pd2: Nunkun humano ni dragon fue herido en el proceso de escritura de este fanfic, exepto algunas papas… PERO SON LAS SEIS MENOS DIEZ DE LA MANANA DEJEN DE SER TAN EXIGENTEEEEEESSSSSSS.


End file.
